Heat Stroke
by A breath of fresh Heir
Summary: One day, Loki wakes up and finds Tony acting strange and having the symptoms of heat stroke. He teleports out after Tony tries attacking him, but something still doesn't seem right.
1. Chapter 1

Evil!Tony frostiron was requested, so here ya go! Just to let you know, I think this turned out really good but I had a hard time writing it because I was sad!

* * *

Tony woke up sweating. He got up and looked into the mirror and saw that his face was pale and he had dark, sunken in circles around his eyes. He then stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed a glass, filling it to the top with ice and shoving a cube down his throat.

"Anthony? Where are you?" Loki said as he slowly walked out of their bedroom, "Ah, there you are. Are you okay? You look to be ill."

"I'm fine Loki. _You_ of all people shouldn't be worried about me." Tony growled.

"Okay, what are you talking about? I was merely pointing out that you do not seem to be your normal self." Loki said defensively.

Tony shoved Loki out of the way and stormed out of the kitchen, shoving more ice down his throat as he sat down on the couch.

"Anthony? Would you like me to call Steve, or Bruce, or someone?" Loki said as he slowly walked closer to Tony noticing the drastic temperature change, "Jarvis? Could you tell me the temperature of Tony's body?"

"106 degrees Fahrenheit Mr. Laufeyson." The AI replied, sounding slightly worried.

"And I assume that is not normal for a human?" Loki asked the AI.

"Mr. Stark seems to have some form of Heat Stroke." Jarvis offered.

"Would you two stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Tony yelled. He got up from the couch and started towards the elevator but Loki stopped him.

"Anthony, we need to get you to a doctor." Loki said softly.

"Look, you don't know what I need. So I suggest you shove off before I go and get my Iron Man suit." Tony yelled at the god, "I don't need you here, I don't want you here. You should just grab your things and go before I make you!"

Loki was taken aback but persisted, "You must see reason. You are ill! Let me take you to a doctor!"

"Look! I don't need you! Leave! NOW!" Tony shouted at Loki.

"No" Loki said softly.

"Fine then. Have it your way," Tony said as he pushed the button on his bracelet.

In a flash the Iron Man suit was on Tony, and Tony was pointing his laser at Loki. "You have three seconds to leave my home." Tony said.

"Three."

"Anthony, you are ill. We must take you to the hospital. I cannot-"

"Two"

"Heal you myself. I don't want to have to-"

"One"

"Hurt you-" Lok started, but he had to jump out of the way of Tony's blast.

"GET OUT OF MY HOME!" Tony screamed.

"Fine. Have it your way." Loki said before he teleported out of the tower.

Tony then fell over onto the ground and started sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I am putting up a pole on whether or not I should make this very many short posts almost every other day or longer posts maybe one every week or two. That will be up very shortly. I do not own the Avengers and thanks to everyone who has Followed or Favorited this story!**

* * *

Loki POV

Loki teleported to the first place he could think of. He ended up oscythe streets of Chicago. He wandered up the streets, trying to find some reason as to why Tony was acting the way he was, and what he could do to help.

"Damn Stark, what happened?" Loki mumbled to himself, "What the hell happened?"

He continued down the street, pulling out the cell phone Tony had _insisted _on butting him, and dialed a number.

"Hello?" The person on the other end of the line said.

"I require information, and I beleive you still owe me from our last ... encounter." Loki hissed into the phone.

The person on the other end of the line sighed, "Fine. What is its that you need?"

"A certain narcissistic friend of mine has become ill and I need to know how to treat him."

There was silence on the other end, until finally the man said, "Meet me in one hour at the cafe on 52nd street. Don't be late."


	3. Chapter 3

He sat alone in the coffee shop on that cold, rainy day; waiting for information that he wasn't even sure existed. Loki sat stirring his coffee for what seemed like forever. A woman in a long, dusty trench coat walked in and sat across from him.

"I see you made it," Loki stated.

"I dislike having debts. They are best when settled quickly," the woman mumbled.

"So, do you have what we discussed?"

"Yes. It could be one of these three treatments." The woman pulled three vials out of her coat pocket, carefully laying each on the table.

"This one," The woman explained, pointing to the first vial, "is used to treat an illness similar to rabies. I didn't think that it would be this one, but I figured it would be better to bring it anyway, just in case." She then pointed to the middle vial. "This one is used to treat anything, but it can have horrible side effects."

Loki interrupted, "Such as?"

"Would you mind your friend falling into a deep slumber that can only be broken by death?" she replied nonchalantly.

"Well, that would not be very good."

"This vial," The woman said as she delicately picked up the third flask, "Cures the illness your friend most likely suffers from, however…"

"However? What do you mean?"

"It may kill him because he is mortal," the woman replied. Upon seeing his face, she quickly added, "There is a chance he could be cured by it and live, but there are many factors such as how often they sleep or consume alcohol."

"Well he certainly drinks enough," Loki replied quietly.

The woman paused before continuing. "It may work. I cannot be certain. However I would say that this is your best option."

Loki lay back in his chair and sighed. "Fine, let me have it. How must it be consumed?" Loki asked.

"It must be taken with alcohol, so it will easily enter the bloodstream."

"Well that sounds almost too easy. I suppose there is the chance that he could DIE to deal with, but I guess there is no other way."

"I hope to never see you again, Mr. Laufeyson. However, I do wish your friend a well and fast recovery." the woman said while standing up. She retrieved the leftover vials, tucking them into her coat pocket before beginning her exit.

"As you wish; farewell Lady Sif." Loki grinned as the woman turned back to glare at him before she exited the café.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, I had a bunch of crap I needed to take care of. From now on, every other weekend there should be an update, but each update will be 2 chapters. Thanks for reading! I love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Loki teleported back to Stark Towers, making sure to become invisible. Jarvis no longer set off the alarm whenever Loki teleported in and out of the tower, so all he had to worry about was being seen.

He looked around for Tony. When he had found him he saw he had passed out on the couch. On the coffee table, a large bottle of whiskey lay on its side, spilling onto Tony's Stark Tablet. The tablet kept throwing out small shocks of electricity into the air.

It was only then he realized what Tony had done. There were blast marks from his suit everywhere. Almost everything was either deeply charred or destroyed. Even the couch was covered in a thick, dark layer of ash.

Tony rolled over in his sleep and grunted.

'By Odin's Ravens I swear if he wakes up,' Loki thought before he was interrupted by Tony's screams.


End file.
